Deathly Blackmail
by PrettyFace27
Summary: Mr. Jacob Black has been brutally murdered. Can detectives Carlisle and Esme Cullen find out Whodunit? Entry for the Whodunit: A Murder Mystery Contest. Cannon Couples.


"**Whodunit?": A Murder Mystery One-Shot TwiContest**

**The Case: Deathly Blackmail**

**Alias: PrettyFace27**

**The Suspects: Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Emmett, Edward.**

**Liability: I do not own anything related to Twilight or Clue/Cluedo.**

**To see other entries in the "Whodunit?" contest, please visit the C2:**

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Whodunit_A_Murder_Mystery_Contest/74419/**

**

* * *

  
**

**Detective Carlisle Cullen**

"Aw crap, just when I thought we were going to get that quiet weekend," I complained to my wife and partner DCI Esme Cullen as I looked down at the body.

"Baby, we haven't had a quiet weekend since we got married. What makes you think this was going to be any different?"

"Yeah, you're right, as always. So, what have we got here?"

"Adult male, looks to be around 30 years old." She put on some gloves before pulling a wallet out of the dead man's jacket. "A Mr. Jacob Black. Yep, I was right, age 29, born July 3rd 1980." She handed me the wallet to look at before going back to examining the body. "It appears he was hit over the head with something from behind. He may not even have seen his attacker."

"Hmm, any sign of a murder weapon?" I asked, absentmindedly scanning the area around us.

"Nope, not yet. We have people searching the house for it."

"Ok, until then we'll have to do some old school detective work. Who discovered the body?"

"Err..." She opened her notepad and read out the name written on it, "A Miss Rosalie Scarlett."

"Very well, let's go meet this Miss Scarlett and see what she's got to say for herself."

"After you detective," Esme purred with hooded eyes. Normally she saved that tone for the bedroom, but sometimes she just couldn't resist me when I was in work mode. I could say the same about her, especially on the rare days that we wear uniform. The handcuffs don't just get used during work hours, if you know what I mean.

**Miss Rosalie Scarlett**

We were all told to go into the lounge and stay there until the detectives had taken our statements. Emmett had his arm around me, giving me comforting gestures, but they were completely unnecessary. I felt nothing but relief that Jacob was dead.

However, we couldn't have anyone else knowing that, so I was looking suitably shocked and grieved when the two detectives came over to ask for my statement. Emmett's arm tightened protectively around me, but I untangled myself from his embrace and gave him a reassuring look. I had been rehearsing what I was going to say over and over in my head. As long as I played it cool, I should be able to get away with lying through my teeth. I wrapped my arms around my torso as part of my act to look frail and upset.

"Miss Scarlett, why don't you walk us through tonight's events?" The woman detective asked, one hand on her hip.

"Well, we had all been invited up here to Reverend Green's house for the weekend. He has plenty of guest bedrooms and is only too pleased to have lots of company to fill this big old house. We had eaten dinner together in the dining room and had drinks in the lounge. Afterwards, a few of us parted ways. I believe Mrs. Peacock went to the library and the gentlemen went to the billiard room."

"And where were you?" the male detective scrutinized, not looking up from his note pad that he was making notes in.

"I was in this room, sitting by the fireplace and enjoying my own company. I was just coming to ask the others to join me when I found Jacob's body."

"Can anybody confirm that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yes, Professor Edward Plum. He popped in to check up on me to see if I was doing ok. We got to talking, and I suggested the others should join us."

"And your partner--Colonel Emmett Mustard--did not want to check up on you himself?" the woman asked this time, with a knowing smile on her face.

"Oh, well I don't know, detective. I'm sure he was desperate to be reunited with me, but was having far too much fun to tear himself away."

"Ok, so the last time you saw Mr. Black alive was just after dinner, before you parted ways?"

"Yes, it's so very sad, I wish I had had the chance to say goodbye..." I let my voice trail off wistfully.

"Ok, thank you, Miss Scarlett, just one final question though. Did you have any reason to want Mr. Black dead?" The knife I had intended to use to kill Jacob suddenly felt very warm and obvious against my thigh inside my garter belt.

"Oh no, none at all! How can you ask such a thing?" I shrieked, pretending to be offended. I clutched my hand to my chest and held my handkerchief in my other hand up to my face, pretending I was about to cry.

"Just doing my job, Miss." He held up his hands in defense, and then continued to jot down notes in that annoying notepad of his.

The truth was: I had _every_ reason to want Jacob Black dead.

_The others filed out of the lounge door, I stayed sitting in the arm chair by the fire. Jacob was the last to leave the room, but instead of walking out the door as he reached it, he shut it with an audible click._

"_What do you want now, Jacob? Haven't I given you enough money?!" I demanded, rising to my feet and flaying my arms about, furious that he could have so much control over me._

"_Now, now, now, control your temper, Miss Scarlett. We don't want people to overhear our little conversation, do we?" I scowled at him but held my tongue. He was right, if anyone found out what I had done my life would be ruined._

"_Are you having fun here tonight? Being with your darling Colonel and having your lover in the background?" He laughed darkly to himself._

"_He is not my lover. It was a onetime thing and a mistake!"_

"_So, you're saying that if I hadn't caught you, and I didn't happen to have my video camera on me at the time, then you wouldn't have ever done it again?"_

"_Never," I answered honestly and truthfully. _

"_Edward Plum really that bad in the sack then?" he asked laughing, "I've always wondered why Bella Peacock stayed with him..." he added in a thoughtful tone._

_Jacob's affections for the widow, Mrs. Bella Peacock, were obvious, and I think it was one of the reasons he enjoyed blackmailing Edward and I as much as he did._

_It happened early on in mine and Emmett's relationship. He was working away a lot, and I found the professor to be good company. He fuelled my ego and stifled the sting of loneliness._

"_That is none of your business. Now, will you please just tell me what you want this time?" I asked, feeling a little exasperated. I folded my arms across my chest and pursed my lips together impatiently._

"_Bella." he said simply._

"_What?" I asked, confused._

"_I want Edward out of the picture, so that Bella is free to be with me. I don't care how you do it, Rosalie, but if you don't, then I will, and you know how." He said suggestively, his voice taking on a more threatening tone towards the end._

"_You are insane! What makes you think Bella even wants to be with you? She is happy with Edward. After all she's been through, you want to take away the one thing that makes her happy? I won't do that, Jacob!"_

"_You've already done it, sweetheart, when you slept with her man."_

_With that, Jacob walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him._

_Jacob had gone too far this time. He had cleared out my savings accounts and now he wanted to destroy other people's lives too. _

_But what if it still wasn't enough? What if he asked for even more from me? What if he asked me to hurt Emmett?_

_I couldn't do that. I'd kill myself before I let anything happen to him. _

_Or better yet, I would kill Jacob, before I let anything bad happen to Emmett._

_Perhaps killing Jacob would be the answer to all my problems._

**Detective Esme Cullen**

"Well, what do we think of her?" Carlisle asked me as we walked away from the suffocating dramatics of Miss Scarlett.

"Well, she has an alibi if Professor Plum's story corroborates, and no motive that we can see—"

"Yet."

"Yes, yet, but she also seemed rather false to me. Perhaps that's just the way these socialite women are. My mother is exactly the same."

"Oh, I know your mother. You don't have to tell me what she's like! So, we won't rule her out just yet. I'm curious about her relationship with the Colonel and the Professor."

"Shall we speak to the Colonel next then?" I asked Carlisle sweetly.

"Why not?" he replied with a shrug and smile.

Working with my husband had to be my favourite part of my job. That, and catching the bad guys.

**Colonel Emmett Mustard**

"Good evening, detectives, how may I assist you? I hope you haven't been causing anymore unnecessary distress on my fiancée. It's been a rough night for all of us as it is," I greeted the detectives as they came to stand in front of me.

"No, no just a few routine questions, Colonel. I am detective Carlisle Cullen and this is my partner, detective Esme Cullen. Do you suppose you could tell us your version of tonight's events?" he asked, waving a hand to the attractive female detective next to him. I assumed this to be his wife and gave her a polite nod and smile.

"Of course, we arrived at roughly 1800 hours. We had eaten and left the dinner table by 1900 hours and then enjoyed an after-dinner drink in the lounge. The other gentlemen and I then went into the billiard room for a few matches of pool," I told them both as he made notes on his notepad.

"Where was your fiancée at this point?" detective Carlisle Cullen enquired.

"I believe she was still in this very room, she was quite comfortable sitting by the fire." I gestured to the comfortable looking arm chats that sat next to the fireplace, the flames from the roaring fire now just glowing embers.

"And you didn't see her until the body was found?" he asked whilst continuing to make notes while his partner observed my behaviour.

"No, I heard her scream and came running to find her."

"You didn't think to check on her or anything?" The male detective pressed, looking up from his notepad this time.

"What's this about? Are you accusing Rosalie of something?"I asked, raising my voice, daring them to say that my Rosie was a criminal. Detective Carlisle merely raised his eyebrows at my outburst where as detective Esme placed a comforting hand on my arm.

"No, we are simply trying to get a clear picture of what went on tonight. I'm sorry if my husband sounded a little accusing. We do the good cop, bad cop routine very well." Her smile did a very good job at reassuring me. I took a few deep breaths before continuing with my interrogation.

"Very well, I understand. To answer your question, I didn't see a reason to check on her. One of the many things I love about Rosalie is her independence and strong mind. If she wanted something she would get it herself. She does not require me to wait on her hand and foot, although I love to do it sometimes. At the start of our relationship, I often had to go away on business and she managed quite alright without me."

"Very well, thank you. So, did you stay in the billiard room right up until you heard Miss Scarlett scream?" Detective Esme Cullen asked, taking over the questioning.

"No, I left to use the bathroom and also fixed myself a drink. When I returned to the billiard room, everyone had left. I stayed in there waiting for someone to return. While waiting I heard her scream."

"While you were walking about the house did you see anything suspicious or unusual?"

My mind froze as the scene I walked in on replayed in my mind, but I could never tell anyone what I saw. I would have to take it to my grave. What I knew could destroy lives.

_I arrived back to the billiard room. Jacob was still in there with a smirk on his face and a drink in his hand._

"_Where'd Jasper go?" I asked._

"_Oh, he went to his study," he replied, still smirking._

"_Oh ok, you wanna play me now, Black?" I challenged._

"_Yeah sure, I'll rack 'em up. Could you do me a favour first though, Em? Just go down the hall to Jasper's study to check and see that he was finished with this game."_

"_Err... yeah sure, Jacob. I'll be right back." I couldn't see why Jacob couldn't go ask Jasper himself, nor could I understand why Jasper would leave a game unfinished, but I went along with it anyway._

_I walked out the door and walked down the quiet, deserted corridor. My Cuban heels clicked loudly on the wooden floors, the echo bouncing off the walls and drowning out all other sounds. _

_Upon reaching Jasper's study I raised my hand to knock. However, I paused as I heard noises coming from inside the room; moaning, groaning, and panting._

"_Oh God, Jasper!" A woman's voice from the other side of the door called out. I must have misheard. Jasper was celibate, he wouldn't touch a woman._

"_Fuck, Alice, I love you. I'm so close... come with me baby." I was not mistaken that time. That was definitely Jasper's voice, but who the hell is Alice?_

_Wait... no... She couldn't be... Could she? MISS WHITE?_

_Jesus, if anybody knew about this Jasper would lose his job. I must forget I ever heard what I did, I must never tell a soul._

_I took a moment to pull myself back together and regain my equanimity._

_When I arrived back into the billiard room Jacob was gone._

I quickly composed myself before answering the detective's question.

"No, nothing. Now, if that's all, I'd like to get back to comforting Miss Scarlett."

"Very well, Colonel Mustard. If we have any further questions I assume we can contact you?"

"Of course."

**Detective Carlisle Cullen**

"I think he's covering for someone, or something."

"I think you might be right, darling wife."

"Hmm, next suspect?" I looked down at my notepad and read the next name off the list before answering.

"Ah, Reverend Jasper Green, let see what part you play in all this."

**Reverend Jasper Green**

My life was travelling along without complications until just a few months ago. Five years ago, when I first became a priest, I took a vow of celibacy. It wasn't compulsory and I was advised against it, however I never saw resisting sexual temptations as much of a challenge. I planned on spending my life dedicated to God, and sexual pleasures would only distract me from that goal.

However, I didn't take into account what would happen when I hired a new live-in housekeeper. It was like the sweetest, most delicious fruit on the tree, just ripe for the picking, was suddenly in my reach, and it wasn't long before I broke that vow I had sworn to God.

Miss Alice White was my weakness, and if anyone found out, it would also be the end of my career. They would have me thrown out of the church.

At this point you may be thinking, why don't I just stay away from her? I can't, I've fallen in love with her. More than anything else in this world, I love her.

She was on the other side of my lounge now as we waited to be questioned by the police, handing tissues to the distraught Mrs. Peacock, and I wasn't able to go over there and give her the comfort I know she needed.

The approaching detectives interrupted me from my thoughts.

"Good evening, detectives."

"Good evening, Reverend."

"I'll jump straight to it if you don't mind. My guests arrived, alive and well. We ate dinner and then had a drink in this very room. The gentlemen and I had a match of pool. Before I retired to my study, not emerging until I heard Miss Scarlett's scream."

"Ok, can anyone confirm your whereabouts at the time of the murder?" Detective Carlisle Cullen enquired.

"No, I'm afraid it was just me in my study."

"You didn't hear... or see, anything?"

"Nope." I folded my arms across my chest, in what I hoped to me more of a relaxed way than confrontational.

"How did Mr. Black seem when you left him in the billiard room?"

"Fine," I shrugged.

"Who do you think killed Mr. Black?"

"I have no idea...an intruder maybe? Certainly none of my guests."

"Well, there was no sign of a break in, and what would the motive be? Nothing appears to be stolen..." detective Esme Cullen observed.

"Then it is a mystery, detectives. I believe that is your job to solve." I was getting rather tired with their questions. I was impatient for it to be over so that I could see if Alice was ok.

My interpretation of the evening was only partly true. I left out certain details and lied about Jacob's mood when I had left the billiard room. In fact, when I left him he seemed to be feeling quite pleased with himself, arrogantly so, and I myself was rather worked up.

_We had just finished the first match. Emmett had just beaten Edward and it was now my turn to play against Jacob._

"_I'm just going to go check on Bella," Edward said and exited the room._

"_Yeah, and I'm going to use the bathroom before I come back here and kick your ass, Black," Emmett announced before also leaving the room._

_We set up the table and started the game. It was just getting interesting when Miss White entered the room with some drinks I had asked her to bring us. _

_My body instantly turned to her presence. When she leaned over the table to give us our drinks, I could see she was wearing the new underwear I had bought her. Only her shirt and a thin layer of lace covered those nipples that I liked so much to wrap my lips around and make her moan. She tilted her head up and locked onto my eyes. Her lips were in a coy smile, but her eyes were filled with the passion, lust, and love I had become so accustomed to. _

_The fabric of my trousers stretched as my cock grew and throbbed in my pants. I clenched my jaw and let out a quiet "thank you", before watching her silk stocking covered legs and ass clad in a tight skirt walk out of the room, her hips swaying to the beat of my heart. I exhaled a shaky breath as the door shut and prayed to God that the little exchange between the two of us had been as discreet as it was supposed to be._

_It wasn't._

"_Oh. My. God. You're fucking her, ain't you?" Jacob shouted out._

_I stood with my fists clenched, angry with his bluntness and annoyed at myself for being so careless._

"_No, I am not _fucking _her! How dare you suggest such a thing."_

"_If you ain't fucking her yet, then you will be soon. Who would have thought that a tight little pussy like that would be all it takes to make you crack? Although, if you ain't fucking her, then I might have to—" _

_I didn't let him finish as I leaped at him, pinning him up against the wall._

"_You go anywhere near her and I will end you." Instead of fear, he laughed darkly._

"_Now I know for sure you are fucking her. I could report you. You would be thrown out of the church. Your reputation would be ruined and so would hers for sleeping with her reverend boss. Do you want that?"_

_He was right, he had me hanging by a thread. By reacting this way I had confirmed to him that I was, in fact, sleeping with her. Although he had no proof, it was only a matter of time before he found some._

"_Alright, Black, what do you want? You're really going to stoop so low that you would blackmail a priest?"_

"_I want what I always want; money. You've got a lovely home here, Jazz. You must have quite a stash in the bank. I'm sure you could live without some of it..."_

"_You are a nasty piece of work, Jacob Black. I don't know how you sleep at night."_

_I picked up my drink, downed the gin double in one gulp and strode over to the door._

"_I'll take that as a yes then." Jacob smirked and laughed to himself._

_I left the room and headed for my study, slamming the door behind me._

"Thank you for your time, Reverend. We'll be in touch," said detective Carlisle sternly, bringing me out of my flashback.

**Detective Esme Cullen**

"What a funny reverend," I said as we walked away to discuss our chat with Reverend Green.

"What a funny situation," Carlisle scoffed. We paused in a quiet corner of the room to deliberate.

"I know, either someone's not telling us the truth, or all of them aren't."

"Could it have been a group murder?" Carlisle suggested in a quiet voice.

"No, I don't think this was premeditated- at least not beyond tonight." I mused in an equally quiet voice.

"So, you wanna talk to the housekeeper next?"

"They are said to be the eyes and ears of the house. Besides, Mrs. Peacock seems a bit too distraught to talk right now. Apparently she was very close to the victim."

"Was she sleeping with him?"

"Possibly. Maybe the professor found out and flipped on him. We'll save that duo for later though."

"Yeah, probably bringing up old memories for her right now. Did they ever catch who murdered James Peacock?"

I shook my head sadly.

"Miss White, could we have a word please?" I said in a much louder voice and strode over to where she was standing, Revered Jasper leaving her side as we arrived.

**Miss Alice White **

Mrs. Peacock had nearly cleared us all out of tissues. The poor girl. Jasper had told me about her husband, and I can only imagine how this must be digging up old memories for her.

I didn't have a clue what was going on. I only ever saw the victim twice- can't say I thought much of him- but then again, Jasper was in the room at the time so all my attention was directed to him only.

Getting this job was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I'm only upset that we have to keep our relationship a secret for fear of him losing his job. It breaks my heart to see him so torn in two over his two loves: me and God.

I was instantly attracted to Reverend Green, but did my best to ignore my feelings as I knew- well I thought I knew- that that sort of relationship with him just wasn't possible. His relationship was with God. I was just the housekeeper, and if I was lucky, maybe I could be his friend.

Now, I had so much more than that. I had a friend, a lover, a partner and a boss.

The detectives had come over to me and asked for my statement, although I wasn't sure how helpful I could be. As I said, I barely even knew the victim. However, I recounted my evening just the same.

"When Reverend Green's guests arrived I took their coats and placed their belongings in their rooms. I then went back to the kitchen to finish up dinner. After serving up dinner and making sure the guests all had drinks, I returned to the kitchen to clean the dishes. I was tidying the kitchen until around half past seven when Reverend Green rang down and asked if I could bring some drinks to him and his friends in the billiard room. I returned to the kitchen until I heard the scream."

"Who was in the billiard room when you brought them their drinks?" the male detective asked with an expressionless face.

"Mr. Black and Reverend Green."

"What was the mood like between the two of them?"

"Fine sir, they were having a friendly match of pool."

"Very well, thank you Miss White, you have been very helpful," The kind lady detective said to me.

The guilt hit my stomach as she smiled at me, but I kept my own smile on my face.

I had just lied to the police. I could go to jail, all for my love of Jasper.

Was it worth it? Definitely.

_When I left the billiard room after giving Jasper and Mr. Black their drinks I made my way over to the study. I knew Jasper would want to come to see me soon, so I decided to wait for him in there._

_I was feeling rather proud of myself after the little show I gave Jasper, although I sincerely hoped I wasn't too obvious and that Mr. Black wouldn't guess what was going on. _

_I was wearing the bra, stockings and garter belt that Jasper had bought for me, but not the thong._

_I sat in his chair behind the desk and flicked through a book lying on the table, patiently waiting for Jasper. He arrived a lot quicker than I expected and in a rather unpleasant mood._

_He stormed through the door and slammed it shut, locking it as well. If he was surprised to see me sitting there he didn't show it. In fact, he almost ignored me all together. He marched to his liquor cabinet and poured himself a double of gin before he began pacing in front of his desk._

_I stood up and went around the desk tohim, feeling very concerned about his strange behaviour._

"_Hey, baby, Jasper, what's wrong?" I crooned. He relaxed at my touch and voice, letting out a huge sigh._

"_It doesn't matter, love, I can deal with it. How are you, you ok?" _

"_I'm fine, nice to be alone with you again." I smirked. He smiled back, but I could tell he was still feeling tense. I went up on my tiptoes, and he bent down, meeting me half way to kiss me. _

_He was urgent and hungry, forcing my mouth open with his tongue. I groaned into his mouth and he started palming my breast. Jasper clearly needed me and I was more than willing to give myself to him. His fingers worked on the buttons of my shirt, which was soon on the floor along with the black lace bra. He lifted me up and placed my ass on the edge of his desk, and I leant back on my hands as his tongue swirled around my nipple._

_His hands ran up my legs, under my skirt, past the rim of my stockings, and up to where my panties should be. His hands froze as he found smooth, bare skin instead of lace and he let out a low "Fuck"._

_I giggled and he pulled me up off the desk to stand on the floor. He took off my skirt and turned me around so my back was to him; I was now only in my shoes and stockings. He ran his hands up my body and down my arms placing them onto the desk in front of me. I spread my legs for him, wet and ready._

_I heard him unbuckle his pants and unzip his fly; the anticipation of what was to come was nearly killing me. I was throbbing and just needing him inside me._

_He ran the tips of his fingers along my sex, hissing when he felt how wet I was. Soon, I felt his cock at my entrance, and he pushed in slightly before gripping my hips to steady both me and himself. He pushed all the way in, hard and fast, filling me completely and making me cry out in pleasure. _

_Jaspers thrusts were rough and primal, the whole time I felt I was on the edge, but couldn't quite tip over. His hands moved around to my breasts where he gently massaged and teased my nipples. I moaned and called out his name._

_One of his hands moved down my stomach and began to rub my clit, sending me even closer to the brink of ecstasy._

"_Fuck, Alice, I love you. I'm so close, come with me baby," Jasper called out. The combination of his words and his touch sent me into oblivion as he thrust into me a few final times before collapsing on my body. _

_We caught our breath and started to re-dress._

"_Jasper...what was the matter when you came in?"_

_He paused, sighed and picked my shirt back up off the floor, handing it to me._

"_Jacob knows about us and is trying to blackmail me into giving him money."_

"_What?! Isn't he supposed to be your friend?"_

"_I thought so too, I guess he has a different definition of _friend_. He made me so angry and then he started saying things about you that I didn't like. I flipped Alice, I lost my temper and lashed out at him, and I want to do it again."_

"_He shouldn't be able to get away with this, but if we tell anyone then you'll lose your job. Oh, Jasper what are we going to do?" I felt a lump forming in my throat and tears threatened to fall from my eyes._

"_I'm going to sort it out, sweetheart, don't worry." He gripped my forearms and bent down to my eye level, kissing away the few tears that escaped. "I'll settle this once and for all and make sure he never says a word to anyone...ever." _

_He pulled me into his chest and kissed the top of my head. Then, quick as a flash, he was out the door. _

_It was only a minute or so after that I heard the scream._

**Detective Carlisle Cullen **

"So much for housekeepers being the eyes and ears. Another dead end." I said with a shrug, feeling deflated. We were getting nowhere.

"Yeah, maybe we'll get something from these two," Esme gestured to Professor Plum and Mrs. Peacock.

"Any word on that murder weapon yet?"

"Nope, still no sign of it, but they haven't finished looking." I nodded and then walked over to Professor Edward Plum.

**Professor Edward Plum**

Bella just wouldn't stop crying. I was doing my best to calm her down, but as much as I hated Jacob, he had been Bella's friend and I knew she would miss him dearly. It must be especially tough for her as her husband, James Peacock, was murdered a few years ago and they never found who was responsible.

I was wracked with guilt. My stomach was doing somersaults and my dinner from earlier that evening was threatening to make a re-appearance. I choked back the bile that rose in my throat.

I should have done more to stop her; because of what happened between Rosalie and I a man is dead, and we could end up in jail.

I could see the detectives had finished talking to Miss White, the housekeeper, and were now making their way over in my direction. I took a deep breath to compose myself before putting on a grim smile.

"Good evening, detectives," I greeted them.

"Professor Plum, we would love for you to shed some light on this unfortunate event for us," the female detective said.

"I'm afraid I might not be of much help, but I shall do my best. Where shall I start?"

"Well, we are clear on what happened during the course of dinner. We are just not sure what occurred after everyone divided up."

"Ok sure, so Bella- Mrs. Peacock rather- was in the library and Miss Scarlett was in the living room, while the rest of us men were in the billiard room."

"But you left the billiard room to check on Mrs. Peacock, isn't that correct?"

"Yes, that's correct, and then I went to check on Miss Scarlett a little later," I twisted the truth easily.

"Right, so where were you when the body was found?"

"I was here, in the lounge. I had just been chatting with Miss Scarlett when she suggested that the others should join us. She went to go find them, but she, unfortunately found Jacob's body," I said as sombrely as possible.

Bella sobbed loudly in the drawing my attention. I hate that I had been a part of the cause of her pain. If only I had done something differently.

_I left the billiard room, but instead of going straight to the library to see Bella, I went to the lounge. I noticed Jacob had stayed behind for a moment or two to talk to Rose, and I wanted to know what he had said to her. _

_Did he want more money? I'm not sure I had that much more to give. Was he finally finished playing with us?_

_Rosalie was standing by the fireplace when I entered the room, staring into the flames. She was livid, I could tell, but also looked hopeless. I feared the worst._

"_Rosalie, what is it now?" She turned her face towards me and gave me a rare, vulnerable sad smile. _

"_He wanted me to break you and Bella up. He wanted Bella all to himself, and I'm sorry Edward, but I said I wouldn't do it."_

"_So, what does this mean? For us? For the blackmail?"_

"_It's over Edward. He's going to tell them, show them the video tape."_

"_Shit!"_

"_Well, you would have ended up without Bella anyway. I just didn't want to inflict any more damage than has already been done. We made the mistake, it's only right we should pay for it."_

"_You still see it as a mistake then?" A little hurt by her dismissal of our night of passion as a _mistake_._

"_Of course it was a mistake, you fool!"_

"_Would you be saying that if we hadn't gotten caught?"_

"_Yes! God, you're as bad as Black!" _

_I closed the distance between the two of us and could smell her perfume. It was the same one she wore that night. _

_I love Bella more than anything, but something about Rosalie Scarlett turns me the fuck on._

_I could still feel the way her soft blonde hair tickled my bare thighs as she masterfully sucked my cock. I could still see the way her large, round, firm breasts bounced lightly up and down as she rode me into oblivion. I could still hear the songs that played in the background of the room, and the moans and groans that echoed off the walls._

_I got hard just thinking about her._

"_So, what shall we do?" I asked, trying to distract my cock with serious business._

"_I've been thinking about that and I have an idea..." She said in a cautious tone._

"_Yes?"_

"_We kill him," she said in a resigned voice, as if she had already made her mind up about it._

"_WHAT? Are you insane?"_

"_No, but the way I see it three things could happen: I could kill Jacob and go to prison because I got caught. I could not kill Jacob, and then he tells Emmett and Bella everything, I may as well be in prison if that's the case. Finally, I could kill Jacob and get away with it. Our secrets would die with him." _

_The crazy bitch had a point._

"_I see, and how do you plan on killing him?"_

"_With my knife," she said, and then, fuck me if she didn't do the sexiest thing ever: lifted up her dress to show me the double edged steel knife that was stashed away in her lace garter belt._

_I swallowed hard, "You've really thought about this, haven't you?"_

"_Yes." _

"_When will you do it?" My palms were sweating and my heart rate picked up. Fear was radiating through my bones._

"_Tonight, before he gets the chance to talk." She was shutting down, cutting off all emotions as she stared into the blazing fire._

"_What do you need me to do?" I asked running a hand through my hair, my voice came out calmer than I expected it to be._

"_Be my alibi."_

"_Very well, I'll be back here in a bit and we can say that you were in this room with me the whole time. I'll make sure to tell Bella where I am and who I shall be with."_

"_Good, that's great. Thanks Edward." Her voice was full of gratitude and she finally turned to look at me. Her beautiful baby blues appeared golden in the light of the fire._

"_Err...yeah sure." The conversation was freaking me out; I didn't want to think about what I was agreeing to do too much. I focused on Bella and my love for her and walked out the door to the library without another word._

_I stayed in the library with Bella for a little while. She was reading one of her favourite books and I'm a love sick fool that just liked to sit and watch her. I kissed her on the lips when it was time for me to go back to Rosalie, and made sure to tell Bella where I was going. She heard me, but barely looked up from her book._

_I joined Rosalie in the lounge again; she seemed to have had a few more drinks since I had last seen her._

"_You still want to do this?" I asked her. I was having second thoughts, but wanted to see if she was before I voiced my own opinion._

"_Yes, we have no other choice." Her face was hard and cold._

"_But—"_

"_No buts, Edward. You agreed to this before, what's changed now?"_

"_Nothing...but—"_

"_Just stay here. If anyone comes in, tell them I've gone to the bathroom. Otherwise, I was here the whole time, ok?"_

_I didn't respond. I just clenched my jaw and ran my hand through my hair. She pressed me again for an answer._

"_Edward! Ok?"_

"_Ok!" I snapped._

_She walked out the door to kill Jacob Black. A couple of minutes later, I heard her fake scream._

The only thing I couldn't work out, and have yet to ask is, why didn't she use her knife? Jacob was hit over the head with a blunt object; I've seen no murder weapon, and Rosalie wouldn't have had time to hide one.

I focused back into the present to do my best for Bella. The police were going to want to interview her now, and I knew it was going to be difficult for her.

**Detective Esme Cullen**

"Are any of these fucking suspects going to give us a speck of truth? They are all lying or hiding something from us. Each and every one of them!" I hissed at Carlisle.

Annoyingly enough, he just laughed, "Ah, dear wife, that's what criminals do!" I rolled my eyes at his sarcastic tone and put my game face on to talk to Bella Peacock.

I was about to sit down on the sofa across from where Mrs. Peacock was sitting when one of our men came marching across into the room. He whispered something in Carlisle's ear, causing a smile to come across Carlisle's face before the guy walked back out. I tried to catch his eye so he could let me in on what he knew, but he just ignored me. I was a little miffed, but trusted him implicitly, so went along with whatever he was doing.

"Excellent," Carlisle said, more to himself I think. "Shall we get on with it then?" he said to everyone this time.

**Mrs. Bella Peacock**

I looked up and smiled sweetly at the detectives, using the tissue Miss White had kindly given me to wipe away my tears.

I placed my hands in my lap and looked down at the tissue clutched between my finger tips, waiting for the detectives to speak.

"Mrs. Peacock, I'm sorry, this must be so very hard for you just a few years after your husband's murder. We'll try to do this as quickly as possible." The female detective I knew to be Esme Cullen said. I nodded, but stayed mute.

"After dinner, we understand you spent your evening in the library is that correct?" Carlisle Cullen asked.

"Yes," I answered in a timid voice.

"And you didn't leave the room until you heard Miss Scarlett's scream like everyone else?"

"That is correct," I replied.

"Did anyone else come in the room whilst you were in there?"

"Yes, Edward came and sat with me for a while...then he went to the lounge to talk to Miss Scarlett," I said, stuttering over a few of the words.

"And that was it?" Carlisle asked sceptically.

"Yes."

"So, the last time you saw Jacob Black alive, was in the lounge when you had drinks together after dinner?"

I started crying again then. Why did he have to push this so much? Everyone else had told him the same thing.

Edward put his strong arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his loving embrace.

"Is this really necessary, can't you see what you are putting her through?" He was angry at the detectives, because he loves me and wants to protect me. I cheered up slightly and calmed at that thought.

"I'm sorry, we don't mean to cause any distress. We just want to find out who did this so that the proper punishment can be given and Jacob can hopefully find some peace, wherever he is," Esme said softly. I smirked- hidden by Edward's shoulder- at the idea of where Jacob might be now.

"Is there anything else you can think of that might help us with our investigation, Mrs. Peacock?" Detective Carlisle asked.

"Nope. Not a thing," I said in a more certain voice.

Just then, the lounge door opened and the same guy from earlier walked in carrying what looked similar to a laptop case.

He gave it to Carlisle, and then gave Esme a pile of papers to go with it. She examined the papers, raised her eyebrows and then passed the paper onto Carlisle. He also raised his eyebrows before laughing darkly.

"Are you absolutely certain there isn't anything else you wish to share with us, Mrs. Peacock?" he asked again.

For god sakes, can't they just let it drop?!

"Yes, I am certain!" I snapped, getting agitated.

"Then perhaps you can explain to us why your fingerprints were found on the murder weapon?" Esme asked in a sarcastically sweet voice.

Shit. How the hell am I supposed to explain that?

I chewed on my bottom lip and shook my head. Edward's arm had dropped and he had moved away from me slightly. The others in the room were looking like they were trying to solve a difficult math problem.

Better put them out of their misery.

"Alright, fine, you want a confession? I killed Jacob Black," I stated, all traces of my innocent, grieving friend act gone.

An audible gasp sounded through the room. I rolled my eyes at their dramatics.

"No, Bella, no. Say it isn't true," Edward demanded of me.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I just couldn't be dealing with him anymore. Tonight, he hit my last nerve." Edward's beautiful face was a mask of confusion and hurt. I felt bad for that, probably more so than I did about Jacob being dead.

"What happened, Mrs. Peacock?" Carlisle asked.

I recalled the event of Jacob's death to the audience in the room, but it played in my mind like a flash back.

_Edward left the room and I went back to reading my book. I was only a few more sentences through when the door opened again and Jacob Black walked into the room._

"_Jacob, to what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked sarcastically._

"_Aw, don't act like you aren't pleased to see me, Bella," he said playfully._

"_Yes, can't you see I am ecstatic?" I told him sarcastically, barely looking up from my book._

"_I can see you alright," he said suggestively. _

_He took a few steps closer to where I was sitting, so I got up and moved to the far bookshelf to put my book back._

"_Edward has just gone to check on Miss Scarlett, he should be back at any moment," I said hoping it came across as a warning._

_Jacob followed me and suddenly I had nowhere else to run. I had my back pressed up against a bookcase, and he was standing right in front of me, only about ten inches away from my face._

"_If he's with Miss Scarlett then he will be a lot longer than a moment."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Nothing, don't worry your pretty head about it, gorgeous." I scowled at him, my body shaking in anger from his obnoxious attitude. "He isn't good enough for you anyway. He can't give you what you want, what you need. Not like I can."_

_He had moved very close now, our bodies pinned together._

_I felt sick being so near to him, everything about him made me feel physically ill. I tried to push him away but he was quite a bit bigger than myself, and considerably stronger too._

"_Jacob, get away from me right now!"_

"_Aw, come on, Bella. I know you want me," he said huskily._

"_I don't want you. I want Edward! He is ten times the man you will ever be."_

"_Edward!" he exclaimed in disbelief, "Your boyfriend is a liar and a cheat. And if what I've heard about Edward is true, and he keeps you completely satisfied, then you are more frigid than I thought!" His hands started creeping up my dress, his callus rough fingers rubbing on my thighs. _

"_Shut up! You don't know anything about Edward!" I pushed and kicked at him, anything to get him off of me, but it appeared to have no effect._

"_Sure I do, just ask Rosalie yourself, Bella." That stopped me. What was he talking about? More lies I was betting, anything just to try and get into my pants. The man was an incorrigible fool. _

"_What? What does Rosalie have to do with this? Stop making up shit!"_

_He laughed darkly and started to walk away. I was frustrated with his riddles, confused with his lies, and angry at his arrogance to think I would be interested in him. _

_I followed him out of the library, grabbing the candlestick holder on my way out the door. When I caught up to him he was standing in front of the stairs that lead to the cellar._

_I swung the candlestick holder above my head, and whacked the end of it into the back of Jacob Black's skull. He then tumbled down the stairs into the cellar, blood pooling around his body._

_I walked back into the library and hid the candlestick holder behind one of the bookcases. I hoped no one would find it so that I would be able to get rid of it at a later date._

_I then went back to reading my book until I heard Rosalie discover the body._

My story was greeted with a stunned silence.

"Mrs. Bella Peacock, I'm arresting you on suspicion of murder..." Carlisle Cullen began reading me my rights and a younger officer strapped cuffs onto my wrists. I smiled politely at them all and kissed Edward on the cheek before being escorted out to the police cars.

I do not regret what I did to Jacob, even though I will probably go to jail now, and will have to leave Edward's side. Nor do I regret what I did to my dear darling, cheating, bastard of a husband, Mr. Peacock.

They had it coming.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Didn't see that coming did ya? :P  
**

**So I hope you enjoyed my entry to the Whodunit contest. I loved writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**Thank you to my beautiful Beta Anna aka Calikisses. You are a Queen worthy of your title and a Domestic Diva to boot. Mwah x**

**Good Luck to all the other people who entered!**

**Much love x  
**


End file.
